cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
White team history
The white team is one of 13 colored teams on Planet Bob, and is home to twenty-one alliances, thirteen of which have more than twenty members. \m/ was the first sanctioned alliance to ever exist on the white team. It lost that status when it disbanded on September 19, 2007. Since \m/ achieved sanction, only four alliances on the white team have followed its footsteps. The Coalition of Defensive States was the first to receive sanction status after \m/, Atlantis was the second, followed by The Phoenix Federation, and finally The Order of Light. Currently, the white team has no sanctioned alliances. Current Alliances Current alliances (20+ Members) of the White Team, ordered by score: #The Phoenix Federation (TPF) 20.79 #Nusantara Elite Warriors (NEW) 18.46 #Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics (FEAR) 13.16 #Siberian Tiger Alliance (STA) 8.32 #Wolfpack (WP) 7.52 #We Are Perth Army (WAPA) 7.38 #Europa (2nd) (Eu) 7.29 #New Sith Order (NSO) 6.68 #United Equestria (UE) 5.97 #Carpe Diem (CD) 5.00 #The Peoples Community (TPC) 3.66 #Kaskus (K) 3.32 #The Sasori Initiative (TSI) 2.92 White Team alliances with less than 20 members. *Paragon *TLK *House Atreides *The Outlaws Republic *World Freedom Federation *LXXQTJMN *Conservative Politically Allied Countries Updated January 1, 2012 Former Alliances Disbanded *\m/ *64Digits *Allies of War (AoW) *Atlantis *BAM! *Band of Brothers (BoB) *British Empire, The (TBE) *Coalition of Defensive States (CDS) *Federation of Independent "R" Empires (FIRE) *Illuminati (TNWO) *Irish Protection Confederation (IPC) *The Imperial Order (TIO) *New Eclipse Order (NEO) *Order of the Black Sails, The (TOoBS) *Pendulum (Pen) *Purge *The Confederation of Canada (TCoC) *The Huang Dynasty (THD) *Russian Empire, The (TRE) *Shinra Electric Power Company (Shinra) *SPAM *United Commonwealth of Nations (UCN) *Union of Democratic Communist States (UDCS) Moved *Argent (Ag) (Aqua) *Auric Armada (Au) (Yellow) *Commonwealth of Free Nations (CWFN) (Blue) *Deck of Cards (DoC) (Yellow) *Fear none Kill all (FnKa) (Orange) *German Empire, The (TGE) (Orange) *Senatus Populusque Romanus (SPQR) (Black) *United Foundation (UF) (Multicolored) Merged *Atlantic Sphere Union (ASU) (NSO) *Coalition of Legendary Defence (COLD) (TPF) *Commonwealth, The (TCW) (UCN) *Council For Mutual Economic Assistance (CMEA) (CMEA) *Defense Confederation (DefCon) (TOOL) *First United Council (FUC) (UF) *Flying Hellfish United (FHU) (Dunder Mifflin) *Galactic Republic, The (TGR) (NSO) *New Era (1st) (NE) (NATO) *New Horizon Network (NHN) (FEAR) *The Order of Light (TOOL) (TPF) *Osirian Compact, The (TOC) (TPF) *Sanitarium (TPF) *She Said She Was 18 (SSSW18) (IAA 2nd) *Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI) (SSSW18) *TotalFarkistan (TF!) (TPF) *White Delegation, The (TWD) (Au) *Veni Vidi Vici Coalition (VVVC) (COLD) *Zenith (TFD) Other *>_< (Renamed to \m/) *The Blood Brothers (BB) (Unknown - Presumably Disbanded) *Malleus Maleficarum (MM) (Renamed to Illuminati) *Prism Protection Front (R.I.P. Opethian) *United Republic of Nations (URoN) (Renamed to The Outlaws Republic) Notable Rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the White team: *Cyrus0321 **Founder and Leader of the Nusantara Elite Warriors. *Epiphanus **Former Senator and Government Member for Atlantis. *Free Scotland **Founder and Former Leader of We Are Perth Army. *Grahamkeatley **Founder and Leader of The Order of Light. *JBone **Former Leader and Original Member of The Phoenix Federation. *JonathonB **Major Contributor to the Solidarity of Nations On White economic past. *Jipps **Founder and Former Emperor of She Said She Was 18. *Kaiser Frederick II **Founder of The German Empire. *LegendKiller **Creator and Major Contributor to the Solidarity of Nations On White and White Economy Treaty economic pacts. *Mhawk **Leader of The Phoenix Federation. *NinjaR **Founder and Former Leader of \m/. *Opethian **Founder and Supreme Shark of Prism Protection Front *Salmia aka Mia **High Government Member of The Order Of Light and Major Contributor to the Solidarity of Nations On White economic pact. *Shurukian **Founder and Empress of The Sasori Initiative and Former Empress of The German Empire. *Slayer99 **Former Triumvir, Leader, and Original Member of The Phoenix Federation. *TheBigBad **Former Leader and Original Member of The Phoenix Federation. *TimLee **Former Triumvir and Original Member of The Phoenix Federation. *Turetel **Leader and Senator for the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. *Tygaland **Founder and Leader of the Siberian Tiger Alliance, and a Major Contributor to the Solidarity of Nations On White economic pact. *ZoomZoomZoom **Founder and Former Leader of the Defense Confederation. Senators Those who have served on the White Team Senate are listed below. Current Senators: As of April 16, 2011: *''Deathcat'' of , representing the Phoenix Federation *''Turetel'' of , representing the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics *''Silentcross'' of , representing the Nusantara Elite Warriors Former Senators: *BZelger, representing the Siberian Tiger Alliance *AMING, reprensenting the Nusantara Elite Warriors *Chickenzilla, representing Atlantis *Epiphanus, representing Atlantis *grahamkeatley, representing the Order of Light *Impman, representing We Are Perth Army *Liberal Extinction, representing \m/ *TimLee, representing the Coalition of Legendary Defence and the Phoenix Federation *Toto, representing the Phoenix Federation *Uthred, representing the Siberian Tiger Alliance *Vlad Dracula, representing the German Empire *WarriorConcept, representing \m/ *Zoomzoomzoom, representing the Defense Confederation Category:Team-specific history Category:White team